Not So Sick Day
by Lost42
Summary: Phil and Min Jun fake sick to get out of school.


"I can't believe we have a math test again." Phil groaned.

"We have one every week. Why are you so surprised?" Tommy asked taking a seat on the steps of the school to wait for the bus.

"I'm sick of tests and school." Phil commented."I want to go back to kindergarten."

"Me too. First grade has to much work." Min Jun agreed.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm thinking of faking sick tomorrow." Phil said.

"You can fake sick and get away with it?" Min Jun asked sitting next to Phil.

"Yep. I did it once to get out of a spelling test." Phil answered.

"I could never get away with it." Min Jun sighed.

"Just try and if it works call me on my tablet." Phil told him as he followed Tommy to the waiting bus.

The next morning Min Jun put his plan into action and stayed in bed even when he was called for breakfast.

"Your breakfast is getting cold." Jin said waling into Min Jun's room to find his burried underneath the blanket.

"I'm to sick to eat or go to school." Min Jun said in a weak voice and adding a fake cough.

"You do fell a little warm." Jin said placing a hand on Min Jun's forehead."You can stay home today. I have to go to work so keep the doors locked and stay in bed."

"Min Jun nodded weakly, making sure to keep up his act, even though he was really excited to stay home alone for the first time.

Once Jin left the house Min Jun got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He grabbed his tablet on the way and called Phil.

"It worked." Min Jun cried happily.

"I told you. Staying under the blanket always works." Phil said taking a bite out of a brownie.

"I got the whole house to myself." Min Jun said grabbing a can of soda out of the fridge.

"So now what are you going to do?" Phil asked finishing off his brownie.

"I'm going to get some food and then It's nonstop Ninja Turtles for me." Min Jun answered while opening his soda.

"Sounds fun. I got my dad waiting to give me whatever I want." Phil said diving under the covers.

Min Jun heard some indistinct noises while he climbed on top of the counter to reach his cereal. He poured some into a bowl accidently spilling some on the floor. He jumped down from the counter and went to the fridge and grabbed the milk, while pouring the milk he spilled it all over the counter. He quickly took off his pajama shirt and used it to clean up the mess, leaving it on the counter. He picked up his full bowl of creeal, spilling some along the way and grabbed his tablet and say down on the couch.

"You still there?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." Min Jun said with a mouthfull of creal as he turned on the tv.

"My dad has to go to the Java Lava to help out so I'm coming over. I told him your mom was home with you." Phil explained.

"Cool. We can spend our not sick day together." Min Jun said tilting his bowl back and drinking the milk.

Phil soon arrived and the two boys grabbed some snacks and watched some tv.

"Want to go play in the mud?" Phil asked once the episodes started to be repeats.

"Sure."Min Jun answered."But we don't have any mud."

"Watch and learn." Phil smirked as he took off his clothes leaving him in his underwear. Min Jun did the same and they went out to the backyard.

Phil grabbed the hose and began making the ground all wet. Soon they had some decent mud puddles to play in.

"Lil doesn't want to do this anymore but we made some good mud puddles in our days." Phiil said wasting no time and jumping in the nearest mud puddle. Min Jun joined in on the fun adn the two boys played outside all afternoon.

"I think we should clean up." Min Jun said noticing the sky was begining to get dark.

"Don't worry. I got this." Phil said going over grabbing the hose and turning it on. The boys then got into a water fight and before they knew it it was dark outside.

"I'm cold. Let's go inside."Min Jun shivered. He reached the backdoor first and tried the knob but it wouldn't move."We're locked out."

"Let's try the front door." Phil suggested.

They walked to the front and found it locked as well. They sat on the porch unsure of what to do next as the street lihjys started coming on.

"I'm hungry and I'm going to be in so much trouble." Min Jun groaned.

"Me too, but you gotta admit today was fun." Phil added trying to think positive.

"Yeah. It was nice missing a day of school for once." Min Jun agreed just as they saw headlights approach the driveway.

"What are you boys doing out here?" Howard asked. Min Jun sighed in relief when he saw that neither one of his parents had come home yet.

"We got locked out." Phil answered.

"Why didn't you get your mom to let you in?" Howard asked. Phil looked to Min Jun, unsure how to answer that question.

"Uh she's sleeping and we don't want to wake her up." Min Jun answered quickly."She'll be up soon."

Lickily Howard bought the lie and ushered Phil into the car failing to notice his lack of clothes. Min Jun waited for one of his parents to return home. He had time to come up with a story for each parent. He soon saw headlights turn into the driveway and was relieved to see his mom and sister getting out of the car.

"Min Jun what are you doing out here?" Mi Sun asked.

"I got locked out." Min Jun answered.

"You have a ket in your backpack and where are your clothes?" Mi Sun asked.

"I got hot and uh my backpack got stolen." Min Jun lied.

"Get inside. You're freezing." Mi Sun ordered after she unlcoked the door.

Min Jun raced to the living room and retrieved his pajamas and Phil's clothes from the living room floor and ran to his room to cover up his lie.

"If you got locked out how is there a big mess in the living room?" Mi Sun asked coming into Min Jun's room.

"Uh." Min Jun started as he played with his blanket."I don't know."

"Go in there and clean it up please. We'll talk about this later." Mi Sun told him. Min Jun trudged to the living room and began cleaniing up the mess he'd made.

"How do you know I made the mess?" Min Jun asked as he threw the last of the trash away.

"Bacause your father called me and told me you're sick and yor backpack is where it always is." Mi Sun answered."Why did you lie?"

"Cause I didn't want to get in trouble." Min Jun said sadly trying to hold in his tears."I wasn't sick and me and Phil didn't want to take a math test."

"I know school is hard but you need to go and faking sick is not a good way to get out of taking it." Mi Sun explained."next time say something and we'll help you study so you don't have to worry about it."

"Ok." Min Jun agreed as he let out a little sneeze.

"It sounds like you're getting sick for real this time." Mi Sun said as she finsihed preparing dinner.

After dinner Min Jun took some medicine and the next morning he woke up feeling worse.

"Hey Phil are you sick too?" Min Jun asked through the tablet screen.

"Yeah." Phil answered after he finished his coughing fit.

"I guess no more faking sick for us." Min Jun said wiping his nose.

After being sick all weekend the boys returned to school on Monday and had to make up the test which happened to be a review to make sure all the kids were on the same level.

"How was your sick day?" Tommy asked.

"It was fun until we really got sick." Min Jun asnwered.

"I'm just glad that test was easy."Phil said.

"Yeah next week is multipulcation." Tommy added.

"Study time for me." Min Jun groaned.

I wrote this while I'm sick so I hope it turned out ok.


End file.
